NUESTRA CITA
by yumita
Summary: Nabiki obligó mediante un reto a Ranma pedirle a Akane una cita. (SÓLO 1 CAP)


Vio a distancia cómo se acercaba a pasos lentos y la cabeza gacha. Llevaba puesto su vestido blanco, aquel que vestía sólo para ocasiones importantes. Su cabello corto imposibilitaba un peinado elaborado, por tanto sujetó un mechón de cada lado con una mariposa para lucir más ordenada.

Ranma dedujo que probablemente pasó varias horas delante del espejo y que su cuarto quedó hecho un desastre de prendas tiradas. Akane, sin duda, se esforzó para lucir bonita aquella tarde, tanto para sí misma como para él, por eso sintió más presión todavía porque la velada culminara como estaba prevista, sin discusiones, sin altercados, sin ningún mazo mágico enviándolo a volar.

No, esta vez no lo arruinaría. Era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, y es que después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo hace algunos meses, ha sobrevivido a punta de angustias relacionadas a la morena. En aquella ocasión en que casi la pierde, se enteró que su vida no sería nada sin ella, supo que la amaba y que la quería como esposa, aunque claro, no estaba preparado todavía para confesar dicha certeza a ella, ni a nadie, pero una cita era un buen inicio.

A veces cuesta trabajo deshacerse de las malas costumbre, la suya por ejemplo es el reservarse las emociones que están sujetas a compromisos mayores. Los temas románticos nunca han sido su fuerte, sus emociones eran un misterio hasta para él mismo. Tuvo que ocurrir un suceso realmente grave para aclararse el corazón. No obstante, seguía siendo tímido y consciente de su inutilidad para dicho ámbito. Por eso, una cita a costa de un reto por parte de Nabiki le sirvió como la oportunidad perfecta. Era la excusa ideal para llevar a cabo una cita bajo los parámetros de una supuesta "obligación".

Fingió sentirse molesto, actuó como quién no quiere la cosa, y cuando Nabiki se encogió de hombros dando por terminada la discusión, él la sujetó diciendo "Bueno, ¿Ya qué? Un Saotome nunca dice que no a un reto".

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida, se asomó y con gesto airado pronunció: "Oye, tu hermana insinúa que no soy lo suficientemente hombre como para tener una cita con una chica", y de esa manera acordaron una cita "forzada", sin ningún atisbo de romanticismo que fuera tangible, sin flores, ni palabras amorosas. Por eso se extrañó un poco que la chica, roja hasta la raíz del cabello, aceptara.

Cuando Akane llegó hasta él, Ranma se percató de que también llevaba maquillaje. Tenue, por supuesto. Algo de sombra en los párpados, algo de color en sus labios, nada ostentoso, pero completamente nuevo en ella.

Sin duda se había esforzado y él debía lanzar un comentario respecto a su apariencia que la halagara. Era casi una regla.

 _ **Ranma**_

Mi mente trabaja a mil. "Di algo bonito, idiota, di algo bonito"; pienso, pero no se me ocurre nada. Soy guapo y fuerte, pero no tengo mucha experiencia en citas, de hecho la idea siempre me ha resultado un poco... _repelente_. Son realmente estresantes. Me falta experiencia porque no me gustan, no por falta de oportunidades.

Akane me sonríe, sus mejillas lucen algo rosadas y sus ojos me miran expectantes. Luce tan, pero tan bonita. Es sólo que no sé expresarlo en palabras, no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene cursi o algo por el estilo.

- **Ese vestido te queda bien. Te ves bien** \- dije finalmente, riéndome como un estúpido mientras me rasco la nuca - **¿Entramos?**

Akane ensancha su sonrisa complacida, susurra "gracias, Ranma" y asiente en respuesta a mi pregunta mostrándose tímida.

Bueno, primera etapa superada, pero todavía queda mucho por delante. Me duele la barriga. Estoy nervioso, muy, muy nervioso, es decir, ¿En qué acabará esta "cita"? ¿Podremos terminarla sin agarrarnos a insultos por cualquier tontería? Estamos acostumbrados a pelear por todo y ahora realmente quiero que, por una vez en la vida, las cosas nos salgan bien a ambos.

Entramos en la heladería. Akane camina tras de mí, ¿Deberíamos entrar cogidos de la mano? No, no, eso ya es demasiado ¿Cierto?

El lugar está bien. Hay varias familias y parejas. En el ambiente se entremezclan conversaciones distintas y ajenas, voces infantiles y la algarabía proveniente de la cocina junto al ir y venir de los meseros. De todas maneras, la miró de reojo.

- **¿Te gusta aquí o vamos a otro sitio? -** le pregunto lo más casual posible.

Akane negó con la cabeza, respondiendo que aquí está bien. Maldición, marimacho, ese aire de timidez no va contigo.

La guío a una de las mesas disponibles. Camino lento porque noto que ella también lo hace, ¿Anda con tacos? No me di cuenta de eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, sí estaba un poco más alta cuando nos encontramos.

Nos ubicamos en una mesa que queda justo frente a la ventana, ¡Qué suerte! Tenemos vista hacia la calle, el tráfico y los transeúntes yendo de a un lado a otro, pero es mejor que una mesa sin vista a ninguna parte.

Akane tiene apoyados sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas. Mira hacia la ventana con una leve sonrisa. Está contenta.

Se acercó un mesero. Yo pedí una copa de helado triple, que tenía una banana a cada lado y mucho, mucho chocolate bañando el postre. Ella pidió un helado doble con frutas alrededor. Acto seguido, el mesero se fue donde vino y entre nosotros se instaló el silencio unos minutos.

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué se dice en las "citas"? Ella me observa fijo a los ojos, callada. Se ve tan, pero tan hermosa, insisto. El maquillaje le queda bastante bien. Imagino que Kasumi la ayudó con eso, tal vez Nabiki. De pronto pienso que su mirada luce algo extraña... así como triste, ¿Qué pasó? Hace poco la percibí contenta, aunque probablemente hayan sido imaginaciones mías. Nunca he sido muy perspicaz en estos temas. La sensibilidad no es uno de mis fuertes.

Antes de formular la pregunta, ella ya me tenía la respuesta.

- **¿Te arrepientes, Ranma?**

Pestañeo un par de veces, confundido. ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Arrepentirme de qué?

- **Te noto extraño. Quería saber si... -** se movió en su sitio, como si algo le incomodara- **Te arrepientes de haberme invitado a salir.**

 **-Yo no te invité a salir, ya sabes que fue Nabiki quién me obligó...** \- me callo unos segundos procesando mis propias palabras **\- N-No quise decir eso, es que... ya sabes, no...**

Akane blanqueó los ojos, negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. En ese orden. Está haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse, por no gritarme frente a todos lo idiota que soy.

Me siento realmente mal. No quise decir eso, lo juro.

- **No me arrepiento, es decir, lo paso bien contigo Akane** \- digo para enmendar un poco mi error.

 _ **Akane**_

Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no expresar mis emociones. Recuerdo las horas que pasé frente al espejo, y los consejos de Nabiki y Kasumi para que esta cita salga bien. No las defraudaré.

Nabiki me explicó el reto que "obligó" a Ranma a invitarme a salir. "Hermanita, Ranma disfraza sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo hace todo el tiempo"; me dijo y yo le creo.

He aprendido a conocer a Ranma, a conocer la verdad en sus ojos y el sentido real de sus palabras.

Sé que esta cita la quiere tanto como yo, pero su inmadurez y orgullo le impiden ser franco. O al menos, eso quiero creer. No obstante, la inseguridad ha sido siempre mi peor enemiga, por eso una parte de mí, la parte débil, cree en sus palabras vacías.

Suspiro finalmente y le sonrío.

- **Sí, ya sé que Nabiki te obligó, Ranma -** le digo con suavidad - **Lo que quise decir es si no te arrepientes de haber aceptado ese reto. Después de todo pasaremos la tarde juntos, seguro tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer que estar con una marimacho como yo.**

 **-No lo digas así** \- arruga el ceño, parece que se molestó - **Te acabo de decir que lo paso bien contigo, Akane. No pienses tonterías.**

Me encojo de hombros, relativamente conforme con su respuesta. No obstante, me queda algo más por decir.

- **Después de todo... -** sonrío - **Nabiki no te dijo que me invitaras a salir a mí como parte del reto, eso lo decidiste tú**.

Se está sonrojando un poco, lo noto. Mis palabras lo pusieron nervioso y yo me siento poderosísima. Sé que tengo un cierto dominio sobre el Gran Ranma Saotome, aunque claro, jamás me jactaría de ello abiertamente.

Sus palabras aquella vez en Jusenkyo cuando me creyó muerta, todavía hacen eco en mi corazón. Desde ese día puedo ver en él lo que antes no veía. Veo "amor" en cada una de sus acciones, en sus palabras a veces toscas y en sus apodos molestos. Lo conozco mucho mejor que antes, hemos crecido y cambiado juntos desde que el destino nos unió. Sé que me ama, lo entiendo y lo comparto plenamente.

 **-De todas eres la menor loca** \- respondió finalmente sonriendo de medio lado, aunque atisbo en su mirada cierta inseguridad. No quiere que me enfade, quiere tanto como yo que esta tarde resulte perfecta.

Río sintiéndome complacida y él se muestra aliviado.

Llegaron los helados. Nada le da más felicidad que comer helado. La verdad, no pensé que aceptaría venir a un sitio como este. Después de todo, antes para salir a comer de estos postres se transformaba en chica, según él porque no lucía bien un hombre degustando un postre tan "femenino e infantil". Creo que finalmente Ranma está madurando, se está dando cuenta que la masculinidad va más allá de comer o no un determinado postre en público, e incluso va más allá de transformarse en chica por una tonta maldición.

Se está despojando de las costumbres machistas del país, de las creencias absurdas que distinguen a las mujeres de los hombres. Él sabe que las mujeres podemos ser fuertes, aguerridas e independientes, así como él es consciente de sus propias debilidades.

Me encanta ver espiritualidad en su mirada y en los rasgos infantiles de su personalidad. Ranma me llena el corazón de amor, lo colma hasta los bordes.

Me está mirando, me ha sorprendido mirándole venga a saber con qué cara.

Arrugó el ceño, diciéndome: **"¿Qué me ves? ¿No te vas a comer eso?".**

Miro mi copa de helado derritiéndose. Es cierto, estoy con él en una cita, la cita que he estado esperando tanto. No es momento de pensar, quiero disfrutar.

Le sonrío.

- **Claro que lo comeré. No te lo cederé a ti, idiota** \- le digo antes de dar el primer bocado.

 _ **Ranma**_

Akane está extraña. Me quedó mirando un largo rato mientras yo fingía no darme cuenta, centrado en mi helado con bananas.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Me está mirando con pena? ¿Tiene lástima de mí o algo? Quizás, es ella quién no quiere estar aquí y por eso me preguntó si acaso me arrepentía.

Las mujeres tienen una manera bien peculiar para decir lo que piensan.

Carraspeo llamando su atención.

- **Se acerca el verano. El otro día escuché a nuestros padres hablar sobre un supuesto viaje, ¿Sabes algo de eso?** \- le digo mirando por la ventana.

- **No tengo idea** \- me respondió ella - **De todas maneras, tengo algo planeado para las vacaciones.**

 **-¿Algo planeado?**

 **-Quiero visitar a Shinnosuke-** me dice antes de llevar la cuchara con helado de frutilla a su boca, así como si nada.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y para disimular me llevé a la boca tres cucharadas llenas, pero tragué tan rápido que me atoré.

- **¿Estás bien?** \- me pregunta, haciéndose la inocente.

Tardo un rato en recuperarme entre la tos y los golpecitos en el pecho. Ella me mira extrañada y preocupada, yo me apuro en responder:

- **Sí, me gustó tu plan** \- llevo la mano a los labios tratando de parar la maldita tos que me dio de repente, mientras miro por la ventana. En este momento quiero ser cualquiera de esos mortales que se pasean por la calle, cualquiera.

¡¿Cómo que va a ver a Shinnosuke?! Ese idiota desmemoriado... De seguro aprovechará la cercanía de Akane para conquistarla utilizando su pésima memoria a su favor. Ese maldito... y seguro la muy tonta no se dará cuenta de nada, ¡Nunca se da cuenta de nada!

\- **¿No quieres ir conmigo a visitarlo? Se pondrá muy contento de verte. Él sabe que cuidas de mí así que te estima mucho, Ranma.**

 **-Lo más probable es que ni siquiera me recuerde** \- entrecierro mis ojos, como si fuera obvio.

 **-Bueno... eso habrá que averiguarlo -** dijo riendo sin ganas.

Suspiro y le digo de manera casual, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- **Está bien, iré contigo. La última vez que estuvimos ahí lo pasamos...mmm, ... relativamente bien.**

 **-¿Relativamente?** \- repitió ella.

- **Sí, ¿Qué no recuerdas todo lo que tuvimos que pasar en ese extraño lugar?** \- le digo antes de echarme a la boca un trozo de plátano con helado.

- **Oh, es cierto** \- sonríe jugando con la cuchara - **pero fue divertido.**

Yo me encojo de hombros sin responder, ¿Qué tuvo de divertido? Cuando recuerdo esos momentos lo único que rescato es la rabia de los celos, y no es para nada agradable.

El resto de tarde en la heladería transcurre con normalidad. Comentarios casuales por aquí y por allá, nada trascendental.

Akane está animada, parece que está a gusto conmigo. Me alivia pensar que todo está marchando bien.

 ** _Akane_**

Estamos en el parque, sentados en una banca del lugar. Hay muy poca gente y lo agradezco. Me gusta estar aquí disfrutando el aire fresco y los matices anaranjados del cielo. El atardecer está perfecto, la compañía es perfecta, el momento es perfecto. Este día es especial, lo presiento. Ranma y yo lo pasamos muy bien en la heladería, no peleamos ni nada, y eso es grandioso. Siento que nuestra relación se pule cada día más.

Estamos sentados el uno al lado del otro sin decir y a la vez diciéndonos todo. Nos une una conexión especial, ¿Sentirá él lo mismo o se siente incómodo, tal vez aburrido?

 _ **Ranma**_

Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido.

Anoche me quedé hasta tarde despierto por los nervios, así que ahora me siento cansado. Además, Akane está muy callada, lo cual es raro, ¿Estará aburrida? Ella quiso venir aquí.

En cualquier caso, sé que le gustan los lugares como éste. El verde del pasto, de los árboles y respirar el aire puro de esta hora del día, así que seguramente lo está disfrutando a su manera.

Reprimo un bostezo. Me gustaría decir algo, pero no sé qué. Siento como si cualquier palabra que diga quebrantara algo "especial", por eso prefiero no decir nada. Muy bien Saotome, muy inteligente eso de escoger quedarte callado, y es que uno aprende de las experiencias pasadas, y entre hablar y quedarme callado, pues es mejor que me quede callado.

 **-Ranma, ¿No crees que este sitio es muy bonito?** -dice ella finalmente, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Me pongo nervioso.

- **Sí, está lindo.**

Justo ahora llega un hombre con una cámara colgándole del cuello, parece de unos cuarenta años y apesta a cigarro.

-¡ **Ah, pero qué linda y joven pareja! ¿Quieren que les saque una foto instantánea por 400 yenes? El amor es importante conservarlo en fotos para tener recuerdos.**

 **-No somos pareja-** le digo sin pensar, y al segundo me arrepiento de mi apurada afirmación - **Pero sería buena una fotografía de recuerdo, ¿No?** -río nervioso.

 _ **Akane**_

No somos pareja, pero estamos comprometidos y nos amamos. Explicarle al buen hombre lo extraña de nuestra relación nos tomaría muchas horas, por lo tanto estoy de acuerdo con el idiota: No somos pareja.

Acepto que nos tome una foto. Le pagamos y antes de irse el caballero nos dice: **"Es una lástima que no sean pareja porque se ven muy bien juntos"** ; se ríe y se marcha despidiéndose con la mano.

¿Nos vemos bien juntos, realmente? Veo la fotografía que fue recibida por Ranma y creo que es cierto. Nos vemos bien juntos. Mmmmm..., Ranma es guapo, hay que admitirlo, no abiertamente por supuesto porque al hacerlo ensancharía su enorme ego, pero sin duda es muy atractivo. A su lado, yo no soy la gran cosa. Soy una japonesa como cualquier otra.

- **Es una buena foto** \- me comenta sosteniendo la foto en alto - **Te ves muy bonita porque estás sonriendo.**

 **-¿Es decir que cuando no sonrío soy fea?** \- le pregunto haciéndome la dolida, pero él sabe que es un juego.

Ranma me mira y niega con la cabeza, muy serio.

 **-No es eso, es que cuando sonríes te ves más guapa aún. Es como si mostraras todo lo lindo que hay en ti.**

Dejo de respirar sin darme cuenta y siento acalorada la cara entera. Él también está sonrojado, por lo tanto asumo que no pensó mucho sus palabras antes de decirlas, como siempre. Me siento emocionada porque sé que está siendo sincero.

Voltea a mirarme y esboza una sonrisa extraña. Hay un brillo peculiar en su mirada y un deseo color rosa flota en el aire.

Quiero besarlo. Quiero inclinarme hacia él para apoyarme en su hombro, oler su aroma, sentirlo cerca y mío.

El silencio entre nosotros pesa más a cada segundo.

De pronto, Ranma toma aire por la boca, niega con la cabeza y mira al frente, como si hubiese aterrizado de sus pensamientos.

 _ **Ranma**_

OK! Esto se puso extraño. Akane quería besarme, lo noté, pero realmente no estoy preparado. Es decir, me gustaría que fuera especial, algo más organizado, en otro sitio, cuando hayamos conversado el eterno tema de nuestro compromiso, cuando el eventual matrimonio se trate de un hecho y no de una especulación impuesta por una simple promesa hace años.

Sin embargo, rojo de vergüenza, le ofrezco mi mano para caminar a casa. Hace frío, y desde que ocurrió lo que ocurrió en Jusenkyo, la marimacho ha estado algo débil de salud.

Ella me sonríe agradecida, tomando mi mano.

Su piel está fría, así que se la agarro con firmeza en el disimulado intento por compartirle mi calor.

Caminamos por las calles de Nerima cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal y estoy convencido de que nos quedan muchos caminos por recorrer todavía, ya sea aquí o en cualquier otro sitio. Mientras ande con Akane a mi lado, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

FIN

* * *

Hola a todos :) gracias por leer. den me gusta a mi pag en facebook: www. facebook crisalidadepapel/

En esa pag publico mini relatos sobre la vida. Sé que probablemente no les interese, pero ahí la dejo por si acaso.

Saludos! buenas vibras para ustedes.


End file.
